Conventionally, a user of a communication apparatus displays image data by downloading the image data from a web server to the communication apparatus using a web browser and a plug-in.
If the user operates the communication apparatus and resizes or scrolls the window of the web browser while the video data is being reproduced, a display state of a reproduction frame of the video data in the window may be changed. Then, even if the reproduction frame of the video data is not actually displayed in the window, the reproduction processing of the video data will be continuously executed. Thus, although the user is unable to view the video data, the resources of the communication apparatus will be wasted. Further, the sound irrelevant to the content which is displayed in the window may be continuously reproduced and the user will be confused.